Laughing with Love
by hellodarinx
Summary: Dimitri is still denying his feelings for Rose, with some tricksand the help o her oldand new friends will dimitri admit his true feelings...
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys…. So im going to be writing a new story. But to do this I need some new characters.

So please send me your character.

Full name:

Gender:

Age:

Appearance:

Personality:

Hobbies:

Relationship status:

Moroi/dhampir:

Element they use:

And any other information you would like to add.

The story is going to be about how Dimitri is still denying that he loves rose, so rose is going to be playing so tricks on him to get Dimitri to notice her. To do this she needs some help from her new friends and her old friends. Dimitri didn't get changed into a strigoi but he told rose that they should no longer be together. But they had already had sex btw x

By the way please make sure that you don't all choose the element spirit as it is a rare element. Ok thank you xxxx

Chapter one:

Is she actually being serious. School uniform? Hahaha I could just crack up laughing. Kirova was going to make us, yes I said US wear school uniform, they had been delivered to our room with strict instruction that we had to change into it straight away.

The girls had to wear a blouse, red tie, cardigan, black skirt and flats. I was wearing my skirt, that had been rolled up so it was shorted, my blouse, tie, knee high black socks, black heels and of course some light make-up. I didn't feel the need to wear my cardigan, is was sort of hot out side.

I grabbed my bag, grabbed my new chap stick, raspberry flavour and was out the room, I had to meet Dimitri. Ahh Dimitri. He was still denying his feelings for me, but I knew he felt the same. I could see it burning in those gorgeous eyes of his.

I walked into the gym, and dropped my bag on the floor, I knew Dimitri hated it when I dumped stuff on the ground.

"don't dump stuff like it's a piece of crap" Dimitri said, ok he was in a bad mood.

"what like you did to me?" I said, and even though I sounded like I was joking I really wasn't.

"rose they are not school uniform" he said looking at my shoes, but his eyes travelled up my legs, to my knee socks. Oh yes it is knee sock season.

The season when it is too warm for tights but to cold for bare legs, and also the season that every boy gets really horny over the fact that we wear knee high socks. Yeah I don't understand why they like them so much either. Its confusing, boys are confusing anyway.

"oh sorry comrade, should I take them off?" I said, batting my eye lids. Dimitri just rolled his eyes.

"no, you were really late to training, we only have like five minutes left, what do you want to do?" Dimitri asked me.

"don't mind, and sorry I was so late, I was texting Adrian, and was figuring out what this whole uniform thing was about" I told Dimitri.

"I know its stupid, like you really want to wear that, im surprised you didn't change it more than you already have" Dimitri said to me just as the bell went.

"urghh, I have Stan fucking alto, wish me luck" I said to Dimitri.

"actually im in that class today, standing at the back with Alberta" Dimitri muttered and started to walk ahead of me.

"bye then" I muttered, even though he had gone. I stormed off to Stan's room, already knowing this lesson would be shit.

As I walked in everyone( the boys) looked at my knee socks. I smiled to my self.

"Hathaway, pull that skirt down, right now!" stan shouted at me.

"sorry, but I don't pull my skirt down for anyone" I said teasingly.

"really that's not what I have heard" stan said, raising his eyebrows at me.

"well I have heard that nobody pulls there skirt down for you" I retorted back to him.

"Hathaway sit down now!" he yelled at me, a blush spreading to his cheeks.

"ok im going, im going, hey I bet you hear that a lot to" I said to him. By this time the class was all engrossed in our little debate.

"hear what?" stan snapped at me. I laughed.

"you always hear im going, never IM CUMIN!" I moaned the last bit and the whole class burst out laughing.

"im sure you have said that a lot!" stan snapped.

"only once actually, and trust me I was cumin the whole way, you see my man left me satisfied, and im sure your 'ladies', or should I say your dogs have always left unsatisfied" I told him with a smile on my face, and everyone was laughing, except stan, Dimitri and Alberta. Although Alberta had a smile on her lips.

"headmistress's office now!" stan shouted at me.

"ok, ok im going, there I is again, im going never IM CUMIN" I said and burst into a fit of giggles along with the class.

"rose, leave the room now" a Russian voice said behind me, and pulled on my arm, yanking me out the door.

"Dimitri!" I yelled at him but went along to where ever Dimitri was taking me, into a janitors room.

"wow Dimitri, fancy a quickie did you?" I said to him, jokingly.

"why would you talk about our sex life like that!" Dimitri whispered harshly at me.

"what that you satisfied me and I enjoyed it, well im sorry I thought guys liked that when the person they shag tells people how amazing it was, but-" I started but got cut off by a pair of Russian lips on mine.

When Dimitri pulled away he looked shocked at what he had done.

"I meant, why would you talk about it in front of the whole class" was his only words before he fled from the janitors room. Ok well that was interesting I guess.

Sorry its short, but review and give me a character please x


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, so the power has been shut off so I have no internet, this means I wont be able to upload until like 5pm tonight.

And because I have nothing to do im going to update loads of my stories, yay!

By the way im still looking for characters but I need Male characters as well, not just female. thank you..

Chapter 2:

My classes had gone by incredibly quick as soon it was lunch. I was bored, lissa and Christian were at the church, Adrian was just not fun to hang around with, Eddie and Mia were off kissing so I was all alone.

I walked up to a girl I had seen around, but had hardly ever talked to. I needed peoples help and she seemed like a fun girl.

"hey you are Victoria Maria Walters, right? Im rose Hathaway and I kind of need your help, along with your other friends" I asked her.

"what, do you have any idea who you are talking to?" the girl said.

"yes, do you have any idea who you are talking to?" I asked her. I was not taking any shit from a girl who didn't even know me.

"good you stand up for your self, yes im victoria, you can call me Vicky though, so what can me and my friends help you with?" she asked me.

"I need your help because, ok it sounds rather stupid but I want to make some guy jealous, and I have heard that you are very cunning in a good way of course, and I thought maybe you could help?" I said, hoping she would help me.

"what's in it for me?" vicky asked, flipping her brown hair over her shoulders and setting her piercing blue eyes on me.

"you get to hang around with me, plus it will be fun and I can punch anyone who says a bad word about me, because believe I will!" I said to her, being very serious.

"what about you guys, should we help her out?" she asked her group of friends.

"yeah sounds cool, im Isabelle, but you can call me Izzy" izzy said, she was a moroi. I smiled at her.

"cool, im Rose, so which one of you wants to help me first?" I asked the small group.

"we will" izzy said, pointing to her and vicky. Vicky nodded her head along with her. I smiled.

"great, is any of you in a relationship?" I asked them, vicky nodded.

"yup I am" was her short reply.

"cool" I said, and went through my plan.

We walked into the gym, someone had told me Dimitri was in here training, so we decided to start off our plan straight away.

"yeah did you hear about it, that's just so disgusting, I mean who would do that?" I said to vicky.

(a/n: if you don't like reading sexual related talk then I would not read this part)

"yeah its just disgusting I mean what a skank, putting a dog biscuit up her lady bits and getting her dog to lick it out, I mean eww!" vicky said. (a/n: ok nobody do that, its rank but the other day my friend was saying that she had heard that a girl had done it! I was like ewww!)

"I know, I mean just rank, was she that desperate!" I said, I noticed Dimitri hadn't heard us enter so we decided to talk louder.

"I know, I mean I have had my boyfriend go down on me, but a dog! Hey did you do the thing I told you to do with your guy?" she asked me, ok this bit is total bullshit because I didn't have a guy but we knew it would make Dimitri jealous.

"yes, it was amazing, I have only had sex once, and it was better than that even though we weren't actually having sex" I said pretty loudly, this got Dimitri's attention, I could feel his eyes on me, but I didn't give him the satisfaction of turning around.

We walked over and sat on some mats, to an outsider it would look like we were just having a girly gossip.

"wow, that guy you shagged must have been pretty shit then" vicky said. And even though Dimitri wasn't shit, I decided to play along.

"yeah he was, and then he like ditched me, so maybe I wasn't very good" I said, and this time I caught Dimitri's eye. He looked hurt and pissed of, Dimitri turned around and started to beat the shit out of the punching bag.

"don't ever doubt yourself rose, I heard that you and Jesse had a good time last night" vicky said, winking at me. This was not apart of the plan, but I knew that she knew Dimitri hated Jesse.

"oh fuck yes, seriously im so glad we finally had sex, he was fucking amazing, best I have ever had, and the biggest" I said, winking at her.

I heard Dimitri grunt in the back ground and then the punch bag started to get hit again. I smiled to vicky.

"really did you give him a blow job?" she asked me.

"of course, he was begging me to, and of course I got a reward for being such a 'good girl'" I giggled, wow this fun making some random shit up.

"or a bad girl more like, do you still have the love bite?" she asked me.

"yes but its in a very intimate part, its not like I could show you, only Jesse can see it" I said, and vicky giggled. She was normally so serious but today she was actually having fun.

"ohmigosh, there you guys are!" izzy said, running in. izzy was obvious putting up an act because she had jet black hair, nose ring, tattoos, piercing, blue streaks in her hair. And she would never say 'ohmigosh'

"what?" vicky asked her.

" did you hear, that new boy, alec, he is going to ask you out Rose, I mean he is so fit, the fittest boy I have ever seen. I mean he could probably make you orgasm with just a kiss" Izzy said, sarcastically, but to Dimitri he didn't know the difference.

The punch bag was now getting the shit beaten out of it, and Dimitri wasn't going to stop.

"really, I haven't seen him, maybe we should go check him out" Vicky said and we ran out of the gym, I left my bag behind on purpose.

When we got out of the gym we were giggling.

"that was fun, we should do it again soon" Vicky said. I nodded my head.

"and now for the grand finale" I told them, wiggling my eye brows.

I walked back inside the gym, alone this time, Dimitri was still punching the punch bag.

I pretended to be on the phone, giggling.

"oh my god, Adrian you are just so funny, and fucking hot, yeah? Ok what time? Yeah I have protection, of course, red and lacy it is." I said giggling, to the person on the other end of the line, who was actually just izzy.

"yeah see you tonight lover boy" I said, before hanging up the phone, putting it back into my top pocket of the school blouse.

I walked over to where my bag was and picked it up.

"you moved on quickly" Dimitri said, his voice breaking half way through. I looked over to where he was, Dimitri's cheeks had streaks down them as if he had been crying.

"its just a quick shag Dimitri, to let out my frustration and annoyance towards you. Maybe if you hadn't of ditched me so soon I wouldn't have to go to jesse and Adrian" I said to him. Dimitri's eyes darkened.

"well this just proved to me that it was a good idea to end it with you, if we were to argue then you would probably cheat on me, or cheat on me anyway." Dimitri said in a harsh, cold voice that made me flinch.

"well we will never know, seeing as you ended it before it even started" I said, my voice breaking at the end, a tear slid down my cheek. Dimitri thought I was some dirty cheap whore. Who threw herself at anyone.

Maybe this whole jealously idea wasn't a good one.

"no rose, I didn't mean it like that, don't cry" Dimitri said, but I couldn't help it, all the anger and tears from the past weeks came flooding back in massive sobs.

"shit!" I said, and tried to wipe my tears away, but they wouldn't stop falling from my eyes.

Dimitri just stood there, watching me, with hurt, anger and something else in his eyes.

"come on Dimitri, take a long look, take a picture it will last longer, this is what Rose Hathaway has turned into, a stupid pathetic slut! And guess why, all because she fell in love, god why was I so stupid" I said to no one in particular, I grabbed my bag and set off, leaving the gym and Dimitri behind me, but as I missed my stepping, I fell and injured my ankle because I was wearing high heels.

"ahhh FUCK!" I shouted in pain. Dimitri came running over to me, well I think it was Dimitri, my vision had blurred because of all the tears.

Izzy and Vicky came running into the gym as well.

"what did you do to her?" Vicky shouted at Dimitri, walked over and punched him in the face. Izzy had balls of fires coming from her palms, ready for an attack.

"nothing, she tripped" Dimitri managed to get out, behind his bloodied nose.

"Dimitri I shouted?" when I saw how much blood there was. I hobbled over to where he was.

Blood was everywhere. I don't know what came over me but I ripped my blouse off and tried to stop some of the blood from going everywhere.

"there is so much blood, jeheeze vicky, you have one good right hook" Dimitri muttered. Was he flirting with her? I though to myself. He hadn't even checked me out yet, and I was sitting here looking like a naughty school girl, every guys fantasy.

"rose, you are never going to get the blood stain out that blouse" izzy said, and heaped Dimitri attention back to me, his eyes followed my body down, a he liked what he saw, his eyes turned dark with lust.

"you need to go to the clinic" I told him, and stroked one of his cheeks.

"so do you, how is your ankle?" he asked me, always putting other people first.

"its ok, just a slight sprain I think" I told him truth ally.

"you still need to go to the clinic" he said, blood dripping down his face, my blouse mopped it up.

"shoot we need to go to see Stan" izzy and vicky said, and walked off. They didn't need to see stan, they just felt like they should leave us to 'private time'.

They ran off and I stood up, hobbling on one foot.

"erm thank you for the blouse, my duster is over there, go put it on and we can go to the clinic together" Dimitri said, I nodded my head and limped over to where his duster was, I put it on and it covered most of my chest.

Dimitri was looking at me, and I tried to not smile at the thought of him looking at me like I was the most amazing thing in the world.

"ready?" he asked me. I nodded my head at him and we set off to the clinic.

When we got there the doctor took one look at my blood soaked blouse attached to Dimitri's face and said 'oh my'.

"did you do this rose?" she asked me.

"no my friend punched him because she thought that guardian belikov had hurt me, but I had tripped and I think my ankle is sprained, and Dimitri has probably broken his nose" I told the doctor. She nodded her head and took us to the main room of the clinic. We were sitting on separate beds.

The doctor started on Dimitri first, and eventually put his nose back in place and stopped the blood pouring down.

When she came over to me she took a look at my ankle, but a bandage around it and told me I was good to go. I hobbled over to where Dimitri still laid.

"in any pain?" I asked, my voice worried, scared he would say he was in pain.

"not really, but I sound like im stan, talking through my nose" he said, and I had to laugh at that.

"awwh stan, that can be your new nickname" I teased him.

"please don't" Dimitri said. I gave him a puzzled look.

"don't act like nothing has changed rose, don't act like I meant something to you" Dimitri said.

"ok what, of course you meant something to me" I told him truth ally.

"really, because from what I have heard you like Adrian, jesse oh and alec, any one else you want to tell me about" Dimitri said, accusingly.

My hands balled up into fists. I stared blankly at Dimitri, tears in my eyes. Him and lissa were the only people who could ever make me cry. Dimitri knew he had hit a nerve because he went to apologise but I had already ran away from the clinic, Dimitri would have been able to catch up to me if he tried because I had hurt my ankle, but he didn't even bother.

I wrapped his cowboy duster tighter around my chest and ran to my dorm room, locked the door and crawled over to my bed.

After I while I decided to have a quick shower, I got undressed and had a nice relaxing shower.

I washed my hair and then got out, wrapping a towel around me. Once I was dried I put on a black lacy thong, and was about to put on a bra when the door knocked. I was basically naked, so I grabbed the first thing that would cover me up. Dimitri's duster.

I pulled it on, and wrapped it around me. I answered the door and there stood Dimitri.

"what do you want?" I said to him with a harsh tone, putting my hand on my hip.

"Rose, your breasts" Dimitri said, oppsie I kind of let the jacket open up.

"oh im sorry I didn't realise my body repulsed you so much" I said to Dimitri, and wrapped his duster tightly around my body, covering me.

"I didn't mean it like that, its just well you were basically naked, and you opened the door, it could have been anyone" Dimitri said to me.

"well I don't know who you are friends with but I certainly don't give my door number to rapists" I said with a smirk. Dimitri rolled his eyes at me and walked into my room, closing the door behind him.

"and is that my jacket?" Dimitri asked.

"yes, you want it back?" I said to him.

"eventually, but you can keep it, you know to cover yourself up" Dimitri said in a husky voice.

"oh give over, you have seen me in less" I said, and chucked his jacket at him, leaving me in a thong.

"when?" Dimitri said, ok so maybe he doesn't remember.

"oh im sorry you didn't remember when you fucked me in the cabin, maybe I was just dreaming, or was I really that crap you don't remember?" I asked him.

"of course you weren't dreaming and yes I did remember I meant, when other than that have I seen you" Dimitri answered.

"oh so I was crap then, huh, is that why you dumped me, fuck!" I said, pissed off. I knew I should have lost my virginity to a virgin as well so at least they wouldn't be able to tell if I was that shit. Fuck, fuck , fuck!

Dimitri walked over to me and pinned me up against the door.

"don't. ever. Say. You. Were. Crap. You were the best I have. Ever. Had!" Dimitri said, saying the words slowly, so they sunk in.

"then why did you dump me straight after?" I challenged him.

"because, it was a mistake" Dimitri answered. I nearly burst into tears, right then. Nearly.

"so taking my virginity was a mistake, im glad you liked it so much" I said and turned around to put my skirt back on, so he wouldn't see the hurt in my eyes.

"dammit Roza, I didn't mean that, giving in, letting you know how much I cared, it was a mistake, I shouldn't have done it, we broke the law, I broke the law. People could have said I rapped you" Dimitri murmured. (a/n: ok in England, my country, you have to be 16 to have sex, but in America im pretty sure you have to be 18)

"but you didn't rape me, I just want to be with you, when im 18 it will be legal, we could be together then, right, you could be Christians guardian, I could be Lissa's and that way we will still see each other, right? We could do that cant we. Please, Dimitri, say something. Please. Im in love with you" I begged, I wasn't the kind of person to grovel but I felt no way out of it, I was crying so badly by this time.

"oh Roza, life isn't as simple as that" Dimitri said picking me up, he walked us over to the bed, and laid me down. Dimitri laid down with me.

It was then that Dimitri noticed I was only in a black thong and a black school skirt, nothing else.

"roza, im in love with you too, but life isn't so simple, do you really think they will let christian have a guardian? Could we really be together and not have any arguments, could we really-" Dimitri started but got cut off by my lips on his.

(rated M!)

We were kissing intimately for a few minutes, when things got hotter, Dimitri's hand trailed up to my left breast and he started to tease my nipple. I moaned out his name and wrapped my legs around his waist, bringing his lower half closer to me. I could feel his growing erection against my thigh, and without even thinking, my right hand trailed down and cupped it, rubbing it.

Dimitri hissed at the sudden sensation and then he moaned out Roza.

My lips went to Dimitri's neck and started to lightly suck and bite, giving him a love bite.

Dimitri pulled my skirt off and pushed my thong to one side, two of his fingers entering me. I moaned out Dimitri's name and bit down on Dimitri's shoulder to keep from people hearing us.

But then after a while Dimitri jumped away from me.

"know this is bad, we should do this again" Dimitri said nervously to me.

"so your just going to leave me, horny and basically naked? Dumping me again are you?" I said accusingly to Dimitri.

(end of rated m)

"no, I just…. This is wrong we shouldn't, erm I should go" Dimitri said and walked out of my room, with an erection.

Urghh! He needs to sort his life out for fuck sake! That night I cried my self to sleep.

In the morning I had training. I put on a pair of shorts and a tank top, and of course my trainers. I grabbed Dimitri's duster, planning on returning it to him.

When I walked into the gym Dimitri was standing there, looking at his feet, but when I walked closer his head snapped up, I dumped my stuff on the floor and chucked Dimitri his duster.

"thanks" he mumbled dryly.

"welcome" I said and started to do some laps, what surprised me was Dimitri joined in too, running along side me, but never speaking.

"im sorry if you are angry at me, I just thought yesterday that it would have been a bad idea" Dimitri told me.

"and what do you think today?" I asked him. Dimitri's lips twitched into a smile.

"I think you know" Dimitri said.

I just smiled and ran faster.

Ok review, I know Dimitri keeps being a dick and changing his mind but that will change soon I promise. So review x


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys…. By the way I might be changing the rating of this story to M, just thought I should let you no x

Chapter 3:

When training had finished I put on my school uniform and walked out, to a very excited looking lissa running up to me.

"oh my god, Rose how great is this, I have found another Dragomir. Her name is Alisa! isn't that great? And better yet, she looks so much like me, and she has asked Dimitri to be her guardian, doesn't that mean he can be with you" lissa said, happily.

I turned around and saw a girl, Alisa I gathered, being fought other by Adrian and Alec. I laughed.

"hey Adrian, do you no longer love me, after other chicks?" I say teasingly.

"oh my god, are you the rose Hathaway?" Alisa says, her long blonde hair swaying as she walks towards me in wonder.

"it is me, are you the famous dragomir that has suddenly turned up" I said with a smile. Alisa nodded and pulled me into a hug, wow she really was like lissa.

"oh wow, you are like a legend" she says to me, I smile at her.

"thanks" was my reply.

"hey, babe should we go back to my room?" Adrian says to Alisa, the girl giggles.

"sorry Adrian, im not that type of girl to go straight back to your room, you may have to woo me a bit, your charm isn't going to get you into these pants just yet" Alisa says with a cheeky wink. I laugh at Adrian's surprised expression.

"anyway, have to dash, see you all later" I say to lissa.

Turns out I wouldn't see her later. Kirova had come up with another 'amazing idea'. for one week moroi have to stay away from their future guardians, its suppose to tell them how much moroi need there guardians, and how they should respect us, for dhampirs it means no school for us. Yay!

So some good has come out of it I guess.

I happened to be incredibly bored, like I do, so I decided to do find Dimitri, ask if he wanted to do something, and after this morning when he was being quite suggestive about how he wanted to have sex with me, I was hopping that's what we would do.

As I got closer to his room, I heard moaning. Dimitri was moaning, shit was he having sex. I don't know why, but I charged into the room, like I owned the fucking place. And saw…. Dimitri getting a massage by a massager. Ok then.

Dimitri looked up into my eyes, saw the shocked look into my eyes, I almost wanted to crack up at Dimitri's face.

"thank you, Kate, you can go now, the money is on the side" Dimitri told the women who was giving him a massage, and she quickly left the room. I was standing there, with both eyebrows raised at him.

"what?" Dimitri says, wrapping a towel around him. I just laughed at his red face, he was blushing.

"why are you paying for a massage?" I asked Dimitri.

"because bright spark it not possible to massage your own back" Dimitri said, in a sarcastic voice. I rolled my eyes.

"lay back down" I tell him, and push him down back onto the massage table, at first he went down with a little struggle, but when I started to rub the massage oil into his tense shoulders he soon relaxed.

Wow, he really was tense. I pressed harder against his skin, and he moaned out my name. as soon as that moan left his mouth I leaned down and kissed his neck.

"Rose" Dimitri warned me, I just smiled against his neck, and lightly bit down. Dimitri whimpered, and turned around, letting the towel around his waist become looser. Dimitri pulled me into his arms, just cuddling.

"no Roza, we are not having sex" Dimitri said, authority dripping his words, I pouted and did my puppy eyes. Dimitri hopped off of the massage table and walked to the bed, and laid down, relaxing, keeping is crowned jewels covered up with the towel.

I walked over to where he was laying, his eyes shut, I stood there, looking down at him with a confused look on my face.

"erm babe?" I say looking confused , looking down at that gorgeous man who wasn't actually mine, but sometimes we act like we are. I was too busy looking at Dimitri's gorgeous face that I didn't see his arm come out and grab me so I fell on top of him, Dimitri rolled me over so I was laying the over side of the bed, Dimitri scooped me up so we were basically spooning.

"hmm this is nice" Dimitri mutters. I nod my head.

"yes it is nice, I mean this mattress, wow it is so much nicer than my one. Mine gives me back ache, but this one, well I could just lay here all day, and all night" I said, adding the last bit on, with a wiggle of my eyebrows.

Dimitri sighed and pulled me closer, and that's when I noticed Dimitri was jabbing my lower back.

"Dimitri, stop poking me" I giggled, when Dimitri didn't giggle back I got worried.

"erm, rose, im not poking you, that's err my problem" Dimitri said, and quickly sat up, putting a pillow over his man parts. I giggled again.

Stood up on the bed and walked over to where Dimitri was sitting. I leaned down and kissed Dimitri on the lips, and then I sat down, on his lap. I could feel his problem and I just smiled at him. Dimitri had a red shade over his cheeks.

I leaned in and kissed him, trying to stop him from being so embarrassed. Dimitri whimpered under my touch and I knew something was about to start….

Ok its short I know, I would carry on but im not sure how my viewers feel about it being rated M, would you still read it? Xx ok review and tell me xx


	4. Chapter 4

_**Ok it been ages I no but I've had exams and I had an operation today but anyway im writing so enjoy….**_

_RPOV: _

_Rated M._

_I leaned in and kissed him, trying to stop him from being so embarrassed. Dimitri whimpered under my touch and I knew something was about to start…._

_We had been making out for around half an hour, my top had soon been shredded. When suddenly I got a text from Izzy, I looked at it._

'_take control, he is walking all over you' was what it read. I sighed in my head, she was right._

_I pushed away from Dimitri. His eyes held confusion, but I just shook my head._

"_sorry, guardian Belikov I cant do this anymore, it cant just be sex, or stupid flings." I said. Dimitri flinched at his formal name._

_Just then the phone wrung and it broke the tension. Dimitri answered it. The conversation was short._

"_rose what have you done now" Dimitri said disapproving. I was confused._

"_there are rumours going round that you have been sneaking out late at night to a certain boy. So now a guardian has to stay in your room and guard you 24/7. That guardian is me" Dimitri said, looking pissed off._

"_ok guardian Belikov, do you have to walk me back to my room?" I asked him. He shook his head no._

"_rose im not allowed to be in the girls dorm room, you have to move all your things into my room, you will be sleeping in here from now on, guardians have been sent to collect you things. This house arrest will last a month, maybe longer. I don't know who started the rumour but Kirova obviously thinks its true" Dimitri told me._

"_and what do you think?" I asked him. He shrugged._

"_what do you care, im only 'guardian belikov' to you" Dimitri replied, throwing my earlier comment back in my face. I rolled my eyes at him._

"_sure what ever guardian belikov" I muttered and walked out of the room, to go back to my room (my real room). Izzy and Vicky were waiting outside._

"_there you are, we just thought we would say you're welcome" Izzy said._

"_you started the rumour to make him stay with me?" I asked them and laughed at the plan._

"_yeah, so what happened" they asked. I filled them in on the whole 'guardian' thing and how we don't act like friends and how we are all really formal around each other. We came up with a few more ideas for games to play with him._

_Later that night I went back to Dimitri's room. He was standing up against the wall in all black, taking his guardian duties seriously._

"_you know im not going to run away, you can relax" I told him and rolled my eyes._

"_we cant take any chances miss Hathaway" Dimitri said. I rolled my eyes and walked further into the room, stripping off my clothes. Leaving me in just my black lacy underwear._

_I climbed into the make shift bed and reached for my phone, reading through the newest texts._

_One from lissa 'hey rose, I heard about the rumour and the house arrest, kind of sucks. I know that kirova has planned the whole 'don't see you guardian' and crap but meet me tomorrow in the cafeteria for breakfast, love you xx'_

_I quickly typed a reply to her saying that 'yes it does suck, and sure meet you there! Love you to xx'_

_One from izzy 'we came up with a plan! You should moan out his name in your sleep, or fake it! It would be so funny ha-ha xx'_

_I rolled my eyes but texted her a reply of 'sure ill do it' _

_And the other one was from my phone net work saying I have free texts. I smiled at my self and looked at the clock. Time for bed me thinks. I stood up and cleaned my teeth then went and turned the light off, going to sleep. Soon Dimitri realised I wasn't going to run out to see some 'guy' and went to bed._

_Later that night I was woke up all sweaty and panting. The room was still dark so it was still night time. I turned my head and Dimitri was sitting on the side of his bed, eyebrow raised._

"_if you are quite finished having your naughty dream I would like to go to bed Hathaway' Dimitri said, trying to embarrass me._

_I then noticed my hand was in my panties, oh dear, how embarrassing. But because im rose Hathaway I grabbed my phone and walked off into the bathroom._

_Shit! I was freaking out, so I did the first thing that came into mind I text vicky and izzy._

"_help, Dimitri just caught be having (as he put it) a 'naughty dream', I just walked out the room what should I do! Xx R"_

_Immediately I got a text back from vicky saying …_

"_you are the rose Hathaway, walk out and show that it doesn't effect you, say its natural and you cant help what you dream. Then turn it on him by asking….'have you ever had a dirty dream? I bet you have right? don't worry I know your secret" it will be funny so funny rose" vicky said. _

_I took a deep breath and realised she was right, I could do this._

_As I walked out Dimitri was laying on his bed, head propped up by his shoulder smirking at me. I smiled a smile that I hope was seductive and walked over to his bed._

"_I cant help what I dream Dimitri, I bet you have had a dirty dream. Have you ever? I bet you have, don't worry sweetie your secret is safe with me" I whispered into his ear, I was fully aware that my breasts were in his eye level, and that was an advantage on my side. I smiled and walked off, shaking my ass._

_When I woke up in the morning, I was a bit late, so I text lissa and told her id meet up for lunch instead and that I was sorry. I got up and showered quickly, wrapped my self in a towel and walked out of the bathroom. I got dried and put on my school uniform, short skirt, knee high black socks, white blouse and red tie. Today I wore the cardigan and again black heels, I could cope with the pain of hurting my ankle._

_The door knocked. I walked over to it, peeked through the peep hole and saw it was Dimitri, I quickly fluffed my hair into the sex hair look, that was rather sexy on me I must admit, and undid a couple buttons at the top of my blouse._

_I opened the door and smiled at Dimitri._

"_guardian Belikov, what a surprise, what can I possibly do for you" I said, smiling. Dimitri handed me a gift box._

"_nothing miss Hathaway but seeing as I am going to be acting as your guardian you could say for a month the school thought they would give you a present for making you spend your night with a male guardian and not a female one" Dimitri said, with a slight smile on his face._

_I thought it was rather weird because no way in hell would the school give ME a PRESENT! It just wasn't going to happen. but Dimitri was the one telling me: I could believe him._

_I took the present and opened it up. It was a box that was purple on the outside, and on the inside there was lots of silver/purple tissue paper. A necklace maybe was inside?_

_I pulled out the tissue paper and laying on a sheet of purple furry/fluffy material was a vibrator and a piece of paper._

_The piece of paper read _

"_sweet dreams…..love comrade ;)_

_p.s to answer your question last night, I have had a dirty dream…many times x"_

_I was about to go on a rampage but when I looked up Dimitri had already left. Urghh how dare he give me a sex toy! I took out my phone and sent a text to Izzy and Vicky telling them what happened._

_They replied saying they would be right over so I sat around and waited. When they eventually came I opened the door and ushered them inside._

"_ok take your top off!" Vicky shouted. I gave a shocked and confused look._

"_sorry im not a lesbian" I said back. Izzy cracked up laughing._

"_no, sweetie you need to take your top off because we are going to send a pic to Dimitri, and add 'maybe this will help you get to sleep better at night' we came up with it on the way over here" vicky explained._

_I smiled I was so blonde some times, even though im not blonde. I took my top off that revealed the dark purple bra I was wearing, with dark green ribbon to trim the edge of the bra._

_Izzy handed me my tie and I put it around my neck. Vicky handed me a red lip stick, that I put on quickly. And then I got told to rustle up Dimitri's duvet and lay on his bed, belly down. I raised my shins in the air and crossed my knees, so I was laying with my thighs still on the bed but from the knee down my legs were up in the air, crossed._

_I was told to cross my arm out in front of me so I was up on my elbows, and for some reason they made me put the vibrator that Dimitri got me, sideways in my mouth. They took a few pics on my phone, which had rather a good camera._

_When they had taken it, I put the vibrator on Dimitri's bed side table with a note reading._

_**OK review, sorry its been so long.**_

_**Ideas for what the note says? Tell me please. And by the way im making this story rated M xxxx please still read though x**_

_**Ok so review and tell me what you want the note to say, thanks xx**_


End file.
